When Love and Death Embrace
by CaseyJo
Summary: What happens when your PERFECT world comes crashing down ( ryan marissa)
1. She made him weak in the Knees

When Love and Death Embrace  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP !!!  
  
It was early Saturday morning and Ryan Atwood was lying restlessly in bed. His alarm had gone off several times before he finally decided he should get up. In the morning, usually immediately, his thoughts drifted to a certain 'brown haired" girl, but today was different. His mind was preoccupied with the "BIG GAME". Next Friday his soccer team played their BIG rivals... the Panthers, and on TOP of that he was told that scouts from various colleges were going to be attending. Although Ryan knew that money wasn't an issue when you were apart of the Cohen family, he still felt it was important he get some type of scholarship in soccer. He wasn't exactly use to having money and doubted he ever would be. He was really worried about Friday's game. He had really come a long way in making a name for himself in the Orange County community. He had gone from a trouble-making criminal from Chino, to a well respected -all star soccer captain. He had lead his team too many victories and hoped to do the same Friday. It was unusual for him to be nervous for a game but lately Ryan had been feeling sluggish and tired. He just figured it was apart of being a teenager and trying to balance his social life, school and soccer. But he couldn't afford to feel tired or be sluggish anymore. This was too big of a game to screw up now... it was now or never.  
  
Although Ryan was concerned about his up coming game, He decided to push his thoughts aside and focus on what today was really about. LOVE. Yes, today was Valentines Day. A day that in the past he usually dreaded, but not this year. This year he had someone to celebrate with. Not just anyone, but the only one for him, Marissa Cooper. Today he was going to sweep her off her feet and reassure her of the depth of their love.  
  
It was around 7 when Ryan had picked Marissa up at her father's apartment. He knocked on the door and was not prepared for what he was about to see. There stood his beautiful Marissa in a white dress that fit her body perfectly. Her brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders. She was breath- taking.  
  
" Hey... Wow.. you look.. Wow..." Ryan stuttered. He saw her everyday and yet her beauty still stunned him. She literally made him weak in the knees. " Thanks, you look quite handsome yourself." Marissa laughed. "Come on in, I just have to grab my purse. My dads in the kitchen if you want to say hi" she added as she left the room.  
  
As Ryan attempted to make his way into the kitchen he was suddenly overcome with a feeling of dizziness and decided to take a seat on the couch. As he started to gain his composure, Jimmy Cooper walked in. Jimmy was not only his girlfriend's father, but his soccer coach too. He and Jimmy had almost always had a pretty good relationship on and off the field. He related with Jimmy on many levels. He knew what it was like to be considered an outcast in the eyes of the Orange County socialites. When Jimmy was caught embezzling money from his client's funds he was fired and out of a job. Becoming the new Head Coach of the soccer team was about the only job he had the credentials for, being that he was quiet the soccer player in high school.  
"Hey Ryan, you don't look so well. Better rest up before Friday's BIG game" Jimmy stated.  
"Oh no Jimmy, I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all. No need to worry about Friday, I'm more ready then I'v ever been. Those Panthers aren't going to no what hit them." Ryan reassured.  
"That's the spirit. I have a few new plays I want to show y---" Jimmy started but was interrupted by Marissa. "Do you guys ever stop talking about SOCCER? I swear all I ever hear anymore is how important this game on Friday is. Cant we PLEASE drop it for TODAY since its Valentines Day guys?" Marissa pleaded.  
How could they say no to the one person they both loved so much? Sure, soccer was one interest they both shared but the main thing that Ryan and Jimmy had in common was the love they had for Marissa.  
"Sure honey, you guys better get going. I'm sure Ryan has a great night planned for you. Goodnight, have a nice time. I love you." Jimmy said as he ushered the young couple out the door. "Oh my, what I would give to be young and in love again" he thought as he watched his daughter get into the car and drive away 


	2. Forever

When Love and Death Embrace  
(A/N feel free to read and review)  
Chapter 2  
Forever  
  
As Ryan opened the door and helped Marissa into the passenger seat he realized that he hadn't yet given her a proper hello. As Marissa reached over to fasten her seat belt Ryan stopped her. "No, wait allow me. Tonight is all about you." He said as he took the seat belt from her hands and leaned over fastening it. Before he backed away he placed a short –soft kiss upon her lips. "Happy Valentines Day by the way." he added with a little wink. Marissa was taken back by Ryan's playful attitude, but she liked it. As Ryan got into the car and started to drive away he smiled. It was time to start to show Marissa some of his Atwood charm. "This was going to be fun" he thought to himself.  
"So where are we going?" She asked. "It's a surprise!" Ryan chuckled knowing she HATED surprises. "Oh yea, I forgot, can you reach in the back seat and grab my jacket?" Ryan asked. As Marissa reached back for the jacket she saw six red roses laid on top.  
"Awe Ryan, are these for me?" Marissa asked her voice full of emotion.  
"Oh crap those...how could I have been so stupid those aren't for you. They are for my OTHER beautiful girlfriend, Theresa. You remember her from Thanksgiving right?" Ryan teased. Marissa didn't laugh. "Oh come on baby, I was just teasing. Of course they are for you." He said as he reached over and pulled her close to him.  
"You're lucky its Valentines Day or I wouldn't have let your last comment slide so fast. But anyway, thank you. They are beautiful." Marissa said as she kissed his check. She decided to turn on the radio.  
  
And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
  
And all the lights that lead the way are blinding  
  
There are many things that I would  
  
Like to say to you  
  
But I don't know how  
  
I said maybe  
  
You're gonna be the one who saves me  
  
And after all  
  
You're my wonderwall With Ryan's arm wrapped around her and her head upon his shoulder they continued to drive as the music filled the comfortable silence.  
  
As they approached their destination Ryan had one more trick up his sleeve. He patted the pockets of his pants, giving the impression that he couldn't find his wallet.  
"Marissa will you reach in the glove compartment and grab my wallet for me please." He said barely being able to hide his smile. When she opened the glove compartment she saw a box with a heart shaped card attached that said "Happy Valentines, my love". She was in awe. Ryan leaned over and whispered into her ear "Go ahead baby, open it." Inside was a necklace with a heart shaped charm attached. The back had "I'll Love You Forever" engraved on it. Tears filled her eyes as she read those 4 simple word that so accurately described their love.... FOREVER. 


End file.
